Talk:Dragon Types/Archive 1
>< this page should be taken down. It violates DC's rules... How does it violate the rules, exactly? So long as we don't tell which dragon comes from which egg, there has been no rule breaking. This is not a guide; it is a place to gather information about the dragons themselves, such as artist data, official descriptions, and information about the breeds--- not how to get them. NillaCream 00:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Also, question: Are the new breeds (the new 7: balloon, striped, sunrise/-set, whiptail, daydream, dorsal, and new pink) actually rare? If they are not, I would really appreciate it if Mr. Anon would stop editing the page to reorder them into the rare category. Thank you. NillaCream 01:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) this page should be brought back. this is a wiki, we do not have to follow any rules set by the DC creater.-- 20:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *It was deleted not because it violated any rules (which it doesn't, anyway), but because the category page was essentially the same thing. However I suppose it won't hurt anything to bring it back. What do you think? NillaCream 20:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *I think the page looked nicer and was easyer to use then the category page...but thats just me.-- 20:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *I'll bring it back, then. Thank you for your input! ^__^ NillaCream 20:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) It is against DC's rules to have any kind of guide about what dragon is what. You are not allowed to say what dragons come from what eggs, what eggs have what descriptions, and what dragons are more rare than other dragons. *But this isnt DC. this is a separate site that falls under free use. we do not have to follow any rules set by DC.--Blood panther 02:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *Blood panther is quite right. The DC rules are as stated: "Sorry, but you're not allowed to ask that. It ruins the surprise for yourself and possibly others. This forum is not a site "cheats guide," it is for help and site discussion." Therefore, said rule applies only to the forum, and not other arenas of use. Are you suggesting that we should then report verbal communications, IM conversations, and the like simply because someone "gave away a DC secret"? I fail to see the logic in this at all. But perhaps you can explain it to me so that I better understand...? NillaCream 18:05, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I just thought I'd like to add, the rule of not being able to say what egg/hatchling turns into what dragon or 'how to obtain this dragon' has been abolished by the admin. The rule does not exist anymore and everyone is free to do as they please, both here and on the forum =) Bluesonic1 21:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #21544 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-04-28 04:48:16 UTC This page violates Dragon Cave's rules. Your not allowed to say what dragons come from what eggs or hatchies... * "You're". :) Again, we don't. Please stop reporting this for the reasons listed above. Thank you. NillaCream 00:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) The Two-headed Dragon (Split) does not seem to be on the Dragon Types page as per today (08/01/10). geode and bluna are unique species Yes they have to be bred, and may even be hybrids. but they are named unique species, not alternate forms of the same species like black and vine. 2 headed dragon is missing as well (as somone else has noted)Kotih 20:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Blunas aren't on this page... It's really annoying to attempt to find the new dragons, only to find out that they're moved all over the site every single time I go to look at them. i also saw this dragon... http://dragcave.net/view/SeDB dont know what it is *Hi there. That dragon is a Two-Finned Bluna dragon. A dragon someone actually removed completely from the list. I don't appreciate that as the coding on the page is rather annoying to script so either move a dragon to a different section or don't stick your fingers in there at all. I've moved the Bluna and Geode into other sections and removed Alt redirects. I shall contact the person who scripted this page to help add the Two-Headed Dragon to the page, thanks for bring that to attention. Bluesonic1 11:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Just an extra note, currently bluna is in both "new release" and "other". not really a big deal jsut wanted to make sure this was intentional.Kotih 20:02, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I think someone was in the process of moving it around. Has it been confirmed that Electric, Canopy & Nocturne are common and the Bluna is rare? Bluesonic1 00:21, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Split (Two-headed missing from this list)? Hi guys! You've all done a wonderful job. I can't help but notice the split (two-headed) dragon is missing from this list however? Can someone add it back in? -K *Added it now =) Bluesonic1 10:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) "Other Category" Can the Other category be split between dragons that can only be obtained through breeding (like the Geodes and Blunas) and the ones obtained through other means? New dragon?? http://dragcave.net/view/FJqo I never saw this dragon. that dragon is the Nocturn dragon. they change sprites at 6:00 am and pm est. IIRC. that is it's night time form, we list its day form on the dragon types page.Kotih 01:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Sprite overhaul Since the recent sprite change, should we change the pictures on this page? I was going to do it, but didn't want to upset anyone because I wasn't sure if that was more of an admin thing >_< Revamped! I did a lot of work to the page. Like? Don't like? I just want to know so that I don't/do do it again in the future...TokinoMukou 07:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) New dragon... again? http://dragcave.net/view/Gj4d I can't find anything on the wiki, so I thought I'd bring it up. 尾藤 来 ' 00:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : You can find it on the Currently Being Released article, however you are not to make a new article for the new dragon/put it in the dragon types page. Votehim 02:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) It is on the wiki, you can go to the section on the legendary trio and click on summon. That will explain what a Guardian of Nature is. Adult: ''"This breed of dragon was thought to exist only in legend. Although their name varies between cultures, they are often referred to as "Guardians of Nature." They are able to channel the forces of fire, ice and lightning, which allows them to wield tremendous power. Seen very rarely, it is thought that they only become active when something is threatening the territory they have chosen to guard. In order to protect their chosen home, these dragons are incredibly adaptable; they have been seen everywhere from remote mountain ranges, to ancient forests, to the darkest depths of the ocean." Mature hatchling: "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It seems very protective. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing" Hatchling: "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It seems very protective." Egg: "This egg glows mysteriously." Mod Mayhem When wil they be Put here Screaming Dragonoid 23:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Neotropical Dragons You guys still have the old female sprite up on this page, even though she's been changed. http://dragcave.net/view/8j3D is an example of what she looks like now, as you can see I've been a few edits made to her wings and she's a bit brighter than she was. Please do change it. Also, when are the updated sprites going to make their way to the older dragon pages? The Neos still have the old egg and old female sprite. JaziandCo 18:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : My apologies, the diphormism was rather hard on this place so the is still quite a bit that needs to be updated. i'll clean up the neo's page and this one now. Votehim 00:01, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : : : No worries, I was just wondering. There are a few others not updated with the new eggs, like the Balloons, but I wasn't sure if we're allowed to update them by now or not since there was that notice not to update for a while. JaziandCo 00:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : : oh yes, that notice has long since expired, anyone who cares to is welcome to help. Votehim 01:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Um,there are new Dragons,right? I looked on the wiki and Didn't see the New Dragons:Spitfire or Costal WaveRunners :Here they are. Spitfires, Coastal Waverunners. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup]](T) 09:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC) you need to add in the new release of dragons You need to add in the new releas of dragons from jul. Ridgewing and Flamingo You should add the Ridgewing- and Flamingo dragons. new halloween egg theres a new 2010 halloween egg. egg: This egg is covered in a dark crust. hatchling: This hatchling could hardly be considered cute. mature hatchling: This hatchling could hardly be considered cute. Look it has grown wings! At least it isn't quite as naked-looking anymore. adult: Black Marrows are named for their dark colored hides which are encased in a distinct exoskeleton. Their skull and the top edges of their spine push out from under the skin as they age. As such, their young need excessive amounts of protein for this armor to develop. The older a Black Marrow dragon is, the more skeletal their appearance. They often use their skeletal looks to lure in foolish scavengers or terrify predators. These vicious dragons love nothing more than to crack open bones with their stony beaks and eat the marrow inside. Voracious scavengers, Black Marrows will swarm and devour corpses both old and fresh, sometimes even dragging larger finds to the water to allow them to "ripen". Despite their dreadful demeanour and often horrid stench, Black Marrows are devoted mates and parents. New colors Recommendation regarding the new colors for Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's sections: desaturate them. A lot. They're kinda eyeburning and overpowering. Biomes With this recent update, it may be a good idea to add a column to the Dragon Types tables listing the biome they are located in. CassiopeaVixen 07:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) * Hy CassiopeaVixen, I just finished it. ;) greez Nyastara 10:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks! Its wonderful! Now I can find the dragon eggs I'm looking for real quickly! CassiopeaVixen 06:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) * Just noticed one little bitty thing... I don't want to be nit-picky, but I thought you may want to know that there is a typo in the Habitat Column at the Pink row- it says Destert instead of Desert. CassiopeaVixen 06:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Alt Section Suggestion: Add the Alt Nebulas to the Alt section with the Alt Blacks, Alt Vine, and Alt Sweetling. It seems like it would be suitable. CassiopeaVixen 03:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC) * I know, that Nebula "Alts" are not really considered as Alts by site standard. It's like with the red Dorsal Dragons, the tan Ridgewing Dragons or the different colored Striped Dragons, they are a second variation of the normal Sprite. You can find them in the cave or breed them. Alts can only be obtained through breeding and have the same egg sprite as the normal version. Ok, Nebulas share the same egg sprite and the differend color variations of the Striped Dragons can also only be obtained trough breeding, but they are still not considered as Alts by site standard. :) I hope that this explanation helps you a little bit ^_^; greez Nyastara 09:16, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Seasonal Dragons I think the seasonal dragons should display the currently active season. (So right now, it would be the summer variation.) Alicia Jewel 19:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : I think it's supposed to be that way, but it's never fixed til about the end of the season (right about now). Votehim 19:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Seasonals Not urgent, just needs the sprites rotating again. Wyvern Category Shouldnt some dragons (sunsong, skywing, nebs, waverunner) be also in the wyvern catagory? They have no arms, just wings too. Even when they are not called 'wyverns' they are still that dragon type. If no, why is there a catagory for wyverns? There should be one for 'worms' too like the water and deepsea... ;) '''Tridymite 10:09, May 25, 2012 (UTC) *I agree with you, and they should be added to the 'wyvern' catagory. I would be willing to as long as nobody minds them moving there. I can also add a 'worms' or 'Sea Serpents' catagory as well. Sarahfish89 (talk) 18:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ' :*Hy there, I would like to ask you to not add these to the wayvern section, since I'm already planning to restructure the "Dragon Types" and "Dragon Sub-Types" page (plus skywings and sunsongs are no wyverns but Amphipteres ;-) ) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara]](Talk) 18:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Where did all the categories go? That was the whole point of this page. 06:19, March 6, 2013 (UTC) *Hy there, all dragon sub types can now be found on the Dragon Sub-Types article. :) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 12:16, March 6, 2013 (UTC) The subtypes page is a disaster. "Eastern" and "Western" shouldn't be types, Holidays, unbreedables, hybrids, and discontinueds are all just lumped in together. There's a reason why I didn't use it. You've got to have both pages open to get anything useful out of either of them now. 02:56, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Please note that the two pages you are talking about have a different sorting theme. The Dragon Types article sorts all the in-cave dragons by DragonCave's classification system (Commons, Uncommons, Rares), while the Dragon Sub-Types article sorts them basing on the types of dragons that can be found in mythology and culture from all over the world. I made some fixes in the pages, making this sorting theme difference more explicit so that it's more understandable to everyone ^^ --MisunderstoodDreamer (talk) 09:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Sort? In this list the dragons are sorted by the accepted breed name. However, it would be convenient to some people to have either this page - or a seperate one - sort all the dragons by their encoded species name. (i.e. '2-headed' instead of 'Two-headed') Yes? Myufi (talk) 17:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) *Hy there Myufi, I think it should be no problem to make a seperate page for how the dragons get listed when sorted by breed. If you feel up to it you can do it. :) (Because of my free time being extremely limited at the moment it would take a bit till I have this finished.) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 12:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Blusang Lindwurm There's listed under common/uncommon here but rare on their page. They can't both be right Missing three dragons on the list Hi ! Even though the newest dragons are insided in the wiki (August release, Undine dragon), I miss the three elder ones Blue-Banded / Carmine Wyvern / Cassare. They are meanwhile out of the currently-being-released-page, but are not found in Dragon Types. Will it come later or has it special reason? Greetings, Saphia1965 Got that issue fixed, thanks for reminding us :) . Shadoe123 (talk) 11:39, August 25, 2014 (UTC)